fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wardens Unite! The True Strength of the Archipelago
Days ago Markus presented Dark, Joo Dee and Cynteria letters that made them members of the legendary group know as The Wardens, a force of warriors and mages who guard the archipelago from the most dangerous threats, the four of them had gathered on the Warden's HQ on Black Heart Island. They however had to wait for the others who gained the letters to gather, so Markus and Dark decided to spar for a bit. "You two can go explore if ya like... I've been here before." Said Markus before charging at Dark who did the same, both colliding with earth shaking force. "I'll stay here to make sure these idiots don't go breaking the area, you should go on ahead Joo Dee. I'm sure you must be excited." Cynteria said looking over to see the grin on her daughter's face as she nodded before taking off, leaving Cynteria to keep an eye on her allies. As Joo Dee ran off to look around a new presence soon replaced hers. A slim young man with long blonde hair casually strolled onto the scene. He wore a pair of glasses and had an orange mask covering his mouth. His hands were stuck in the lab coat he was wearing. "I take it that you are some of my colleagues I've heard so much about, the rather loud group from Mochina?" he said, pushing up his glasses. "Well at any rate, I'm Shin Illumi. It's a pleasure." he held out his hand in greeting. "My my, who have we here?" A unique man, afflicted with heterochromia and a superiority complex had walked towards them in an elegant fashion. Placed in an attire of military significance, and keeping his hand tucked at the hilt of his slightly hidden rapier, he announced: "The name is Leonardo Magia. Greetings, everyone." He said in a rather odd order, bowing to show his respect. The next person to arrive in the area flew on to the scene. He seemed to be wearing some kind of green dragon shaped object on his back that acted as wings, in fact with closer inspection it was discovered to be a kite. The young man landed majestically and took off the kite; it then magically transformed into a small octagonal shaped silver coloured Talisman as he placed it in his pocket. The young man with brown hair and yellow eyes wore a black trench coat over a black t-shirt with black trousers and black shoes. "Well, seems that i'm not the first to arrive. I'm Jude, Jude Temari. It's nice to meet you all," the man said with a smile. Just as the man said, they felt another presence, it was very destructive and powerful as they feel the pressure in the air, while this there were two guards on the entrance of the place one of them then shout "Zeke-san please put on your restrains!! You are nearly knocking us out" Just as the guard said the door was open and someone entered the room, everyone sees his shadowed figure who has big muscles as they see his body walking, then in a flash his body turns to one of a man with approximately 21 years or more, he has an wild red hair, white skin, he wears a white shirt with a red bowtie and large black pants as he approached them "My apologies I forgot to put my Magic Restrains, my name is Belenus Adroushan, but you can call me Zeke Reyes if you prefer!" He said calmly In a flash, a slim man of a relatively tall height appeared out of nowhere with an incredibly long sword. He sat down by a wall before speaking "Ah... Teleporting magic has its uses, Oh that's right introductions, My name is Jirov I am a fellow member of this group, pleased to meet you." It was clear he was hiding his power well, making quick studies of the others as he was talking, satisfied with his initial observations he closed his eyes becoming incredibly quiet. "Getting so rowdy already?" A man wearing a straw farmer's hat said as he walked through a door that had somehow appeared on a nearby wall. If anyone were to look at what's on the other side of the door, they'd see that it looked like the insides of a house before the man closed it and the door disappeared. "I am Ling Shifu of Dragon Sword island. You may also know me as Scholar Ling. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He said humbly as he put his left hand over his right fist and bowed respectfully. Not needing a huge entrance, or anything elaborate of that nature. Vala Baethas just walked through the door and looked around. She did stand out however, because she didn't really look like everyone else. She had her face completely covered, as well as the rest of her body. Vala didn't really want to say anything, but she felt like she should since it was her first time meeting them. "I am Vala, from the Crescent Archipelago, nice to meet you all." She said in a choppy sentence, then nodding. Her incredibly bright yellow helmet gleamed as she nodded her head, and the tinted area of her helmet where she could see out of reflected light as she nodded her head as well. As the area got rapidly colder until it reached a temperature of 20 degrees below zero, a rather young man watched cautiously around the corners to the other people in the area. People that all supposedly bore the wardens affiliation and could be considered to be his colleagues in a sense. Seeing the blade of Jirov, Lancelot used his shift to change his location to a doorway on the other side of the room. He really didn't like those long weapons, seemed like those wielders seemed to compensate for something with their long weapons. Taking a deep breath, he walked cautiously towards the group, ready to bolt when needed. "Hi all, i am Lancelot from Frost-Heart Island. Nice to meet you all i guess?" Markus threw Dark to the ground and pinned him forcing him to give in. "Hi everyone....I'm Markus Hotaru, This is Tao and that is Cynteria Hotaru... Somewhere around here is Joo Dee Hotaru." He said looking around while his phoenix eyes were attempting to spot Joo Dee. "Ah there she is checking out the main hall." Markus got off Dark who popped his shoulder back in place and sat on a rock. Suddenly a voice came from nowhere. "Welcome Wardens...." Said a young looking man wearing a formal uniform and carrying a ornate looking machete. "I'm Gonzo the keeper of this island....I keep it hidden and safe, have done for the past thousand or so years..." "Ah yes... This is the guy who guards this island only letting those who received those letter..." Said Markus joining Cyn on her seat. "I'm the one who wrote them... Each new bunch of Wardens who get picked, i pick them and let your leaders know... Then they get these letters and you come here and join." Said Gonzo looking at Lancelot. "First Ice Phoenix Slayer we've had here.. Surprising... We got a few phoenix Slayers here it seems... Three Storm, an Ice, a Steel, an Earth and a Sapphire..." Markus smirked as Gonzo looked at each of the gathered Wardens before he led them inside. Joo Dee came running back, about to show out how incredibly large this place was, but stopped when she came to see more people as she then saw the new person who had come. "Oh hello! Sorry about running" She said quickly going to her mother side as she joined Markus and Cynteria by sitting in the middle between them. Shin sat down, propped his elbows up on the table, and rested his chin on his entwined fingers. "Well, it seems everyone's finally arrived," he began before turning his gaze on Gonzo. Not being one to beat around the bush in times of crisis, he cut straight to the point. "If you don't mind, why don't you enlighten us as to what matter was so urgent every member of the Wardens was required for it's completion." Following his example, most of the other mages in attendance turned their eyes on Gonzo as well, awaiting an explanation. "I"d have to agree with science-man over there. I hope this isn't just a waste of our precious time, is it?" Leonardo commented in response to the various entrances within this crowded room; it almost felt suffocating. But he took his seat calmly, and waited patiently for a response. Jude found a seat and sat down quietly. Wow, so many powerful mages here, ''he thought to himself. ''Eh, i should've expected it. ''He crossed his arms and stared intently at Gonzo while waiting for an explanation. "Well I ain't trying to be rude, but like that Elegant-Mister here I hope this doesn't waste our time, I was in the Hyunga Republic capturing some criminals and only got 100 of them, I let the rest with the police there...." Zeke said while he crossed his arms Jirov teleported to a chair making sure that he was still in a good position to observe and listen but did decide to talk "Am I supposed to be impressed by that Belenus? I've caught way more criminals then you did over in The Yokohama Empire, In short i'm not impressed." Jirov said this calmly knowing that Zeke couldn't hit back at challenging his exaggeration. "Did we come all the way here to boast on our accomplishments or discuss an important issue?" Ling asked not wanting this to escalate any further in concern of a fight starting before they even heard the situation they were called to hear. "I won't deny that all of us have achieved great accomplishments but we shouldn't let that interfere with our unity as comrades." Vala crossed her arms, obviously annoyed with everyone boasting about their achievements. ''"Are they children, boasting about achievements that don't matter at all?" ''She thought to herself. She sighed when Ling said something, glad that she didn't have too. She wasn't in the mood to start something, and she wasn't in the mood to fight anyone either. "Why are we here." Vala said quickly, her voice loud, almost like she was yelling. However, it was soft enough where she wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. Her voice had an echo to it, and it almost sounded ghostly, yet assertive. She wanted to know why she would be here, and she did not want to be wasting her time. Lancelot made two ice-cones while revealing his wings of ice, letting his wings hold his cones of ice while sitting down on one of the chairs. Making a new one while looking at all the people around him, he kept his wings close to himself. "Well, from what i heard Vala, we were supposedly called in to face a threat that a single warden can't beat. Probably a foe from the past, or multiple foes if my memory of my classes serve me right." Starting on his ice-cone, he kept two ready to eat. "And would someone mind if i lowered the temperature of this room? It is kinda hot in here if you ask me." "Yes and no Lancelot..." Said Markus sitting at a large round table in the centre of the room. "One of the strongest cults in the Archipelago region... The Cult of the Crimson Star have found an ancient site that allows demons to freely enter our world." "They're currently finishing the excavation of the remaining ruins... If they find the central chamber we're all doomed..." Said Dark sitting next to Markus. "First we need to do one thing... Who's going to be Guardians and Knights within this group." Said Gonzo. "So you invited me and my daughter to join in this crusade, it doesn't seem likely that it's simply more than just fighting a group, otherwise you would have already sent out the people you have" Cyntheria said as the group around her turned towards the new speaker. "I've gotten an eerie feeling as well, I get these guys are suppose to be big and bad, but there has to be something more to it" Joo Dee said agreeing with her mother. "I've heard of the Crimson Star before," added Shin, "In Mino we manufacture a lot of weapons and other technology for our neighbouring islands to use. Reports kept coming in about a group that was strong enough to take out full squads armed with our magic weapons. No wonder all of us were called in. Regarding Gonzo's question, I think a Knight would suit me better." "The Crimson Star? Sounds like a dangerous group, especially if they're capable of such feats," Jude responded. "I think i'll be a Guardian, it sounds cool". "I can be on whatever you guys prefer, I don't want to disturb anyone...just saying but I wasn't boasting about my accomplishments but I was concerned about the citizens in the Hyunga since I only captured 100 thief's. I'm afraid of them getting problems without me...just this...To be honest you guys can put me on any of the two groups" Belenus sighs and lays down on the floor as he stayed on a side pose with his back turned to the others Jirov still in his chair put his feet on the table "I'll be a guardian, the task of searching and hunting this cult seems simple enough." Jirov was deep in thought using his strategic brain to his advantage in planning out his next actions "I shall also be a guardian." Ling said. "I hope my skills will be beneficial for the group as a whole. The guild I'm in, Unchained Soul has already gathered a good deal of information regarding the enemy and my assistant should be here soon with the said information." "I'm already here." Somebody said from right next to Ling, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere, shocking everyone except for Gonzo who had the ability to sense every presence on the island no matter how small. "Ching, when did you get here?" Ling asked after his heartbeat calmed down a bit from the shock. "I was here from the very beginning." Ching replied in a slightly monotone voice, his response furthering the shock of those who didn't notice him. "Ah, I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Ching Hei, Ling-san's assistant. Do not worry, I will not create any hinderances during this mission." ''Eugene's persona change is getting much better. Ling thought to himself as he was the only one here who hid his real identity for now.'' In fact, if I didn't know beforehand, I would've thought he was a completely different person.'' Vala sighed, and she put her hand underneath her chin to support her head. She honestly didn't care about any of this, nor did she care about that guy who made a sudden appearance. She wasn't paying attention, so nothing really surprised her. "I will be a Guardian." She felt obligated to help however, this place is her homeland after all. Though, she would rather be with her family, her guildmates. Then, rolling her eyes at the group members and crossing her arms once again, she exhaled and leaned back in her chair. "I seem qualified to be one." Making two ice-cones appear in front of Belenus, Lancelot just shrugged at the newcomer, Ching hei. More fighting with this group, a group who at first sight had only one thing at common and that was that they all came from the archipelago. Thinking about that while starting to wish he could've gone back home with his sisters made him release a low sigh. He didn't like all the fighting that would come eventually, didn't like any part of it. "I don't really mind being either one of them..." Getting himself another cone of ice as soon as he finished speaking, mostly to get something cold in his body but also to give him a bit of reprieve from questions. Gonzo smirked and pointed to Markus, Cyn, Jirov, Jude, Ling and Vala. "You six are the Guardians... The rest are Knights." Said Gonzo directing them to the empty seats. "How comes i'm a Knight?" Asked Dark not showing any anger. "Your reputation..." Said Gonzo. "Now everyone place your hands on the markings in front of your seat... They will show us all your accomplishments and power... This is not for bragging rights it is to prove that you are worthy." Markus did this first followed by Dark both showed feats that shocked many of the others. Between them they killed 12 Drakes including 4 Grand Drakes and slayed over 4000 Dark mages, Cultists and monsters in their times as mages. Also showing their magical power was insane, bordering levels that no person should be able to contain within them. Though neither showed a smugness over these being shown everyone could tell they had some pride in their feats. "Hmm impressive much like Mitsurugi... He had similar feats to both of you." Said Gonzo smirking a little. "Mitsurugi was my ancestor..." Said Markus with a slight smirk. "Anyway lets see the feats of the others... I know Joo Dee, Cyn and Lancelot's feats quite well." "Really? Then I'm the first to hear of it, I wasn't aware I had a reputation of any kind" Cynteria said looking over to Markus. "I'm more surprised I was even invited, but guess at least people know me in some way" Joo Dee said looking around to the others. Shin's display popped up next. Most of his accomplishments consisted of various inventions he'd developed rather than combat history, but he still displayed a respectable amount of magical power. He knit his eyebrows a bit when he noticed that the magic gloves he'd been working on last week didn't show up, then he remembered he'd spilt his tea on them, causing his team to start over. He pinched the bridge of his nose and quietly said, "Damn it. Those would've been good for this." Leonardo continued to sip his tea in peace. He'd been relatively quiet the entire discussion - his visage as an elegant and dignified man would not change. "I assume that I have been invited for my genetic engineering of a pseudo-Dragon...among other feats of mine?" Leonardo posed the questioned, appearing rather confident in himself despite knowing full well the individuals present before him. Jude watched as the other Wardens pulled up their displays and he sighed. He pulled up his display to see what feats he had accomplished."Hmph, i remember that one!" Jude said excitedly as he pointed to his "Dagger of Mare finder" achievement. He continued to look down his list and saw that he had actually accomplished quite a lot in 4 years. Belenus stands resting on the floor with his eyes closed "Well I just protect people" Ling also went and pulled up a display of his accomplishments, most of them having to do with medical work where he saved many others' lives or his time defeating dark mages and such with his comrades in Unchained Soul or in the archipelago along with his martial arts. "This isn't much for accomplishments but I hope this will suffice." Ling said humbly. Vala sighed as she put her right hand over the mark. She didn't want to show off any of her achievements to anyone, especially to these strangers she knew nothing about. Let alone those who boast. The screen showed Vala taking down various organizations that opposed the Council of Kings. At first, they looked like elaborate assassination jobs until they noticed that she didn't kill them, she just badly injured them. Of course, there were those feel good ones where she would save a child from a threat and other things like that. After the projection ended of herself, she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. With light hitting her helmet in just the right spot to give the look as if she was either thinking 'next' or 'can we just be done'. Placing his right hand over the mark, just as the others had done, Lancelot his display appeared. At first, it would appear distorted, similar to the television noise until the images got the same clarity as the others had. One of the first things the screen showed were his help in liberating Morkina with Markus and the few battles he fought in a mountainous area, his little fight with Dark was shown the longest before revealing Blizzardo for a moment, shutting down as soon as Lancelot removed his hand the moment he saw Blizzardo. They didn't need to know that one if he could help it. "You were invited due to your actions during the invasion Joo Dee... Gonzo thinks you have great potential... I agree." Said Markus standing up. "Okay to business then..." "Yeah right... Okay these cultist dogs have found the location to a Void Gate... A portal to the demon's home world... It can be used to allow them to regain their bodies, meaning they can return to full power." Said Gonzo walking over to a globe and touching bring up a map of the Archipelago. "We could all probably deal with one at full power but all seven that's near impossible... We've got time to plan our attack they've only just started uncovering the site... But that don't mean we can relax too much... I'll try and get intel from the spirits around the archipelago, they never miss a movement from anyone... I suggest you guys train so your ready... All i know is that the top demon sent some powerful generals to help protect the site." "Okay then i guess we can spar with each other and gauge how strong we all are first hand." Said Markus with a smirk. "The table was useful but nothing beats a fight hand experience." "Fine with me! I wanna see what these so-called mages have in their pockets!" Joo Dee said with a grin as electricity charging through her gauntlets, causing Cynteria to face palm herself in an annoying way, dreading how similar her little girl was to her annoying brother in law. Just what I need, a mini-Markus, it's my worse nightmare come to life. "If sparring is our next activity I'd be honoured if Vala were to be my opponent," said Shin with a grin as he pushed up his glasses again. "I've been dying to get a closer look at that helmet of yours. It looks like it might be for more than just head protection." "Sparring, is it? I don't mind. It'd be a good estimation for what we know of one another's abilities, I'd think." Leonardo commented, while retaining his composure - unlike most of his companions at this point. "A good old fashioned sparring session, I've needed one of those for a while. How do we know we up against?" Jude asked. Many of the other Wardens here seemed quite powerful and he's been looking for a strong opponent for a while. "You guys are gonna fight?" Belenus stand up and shows interest on his eyes Jirov quietly stood up from his chair his sword in his hand "This should be interesting..." "Indeed, our battle capabilities will increase just from sparring and analysing each other's skills." Ling said agreeing to what's been suggested. "This will also allow us to prove that our combat prowess is befitting of our rank as Wardens." "Excuse me, should I also participate in the sparring in order to prove whether I'm capable as well?" Ching calmly asked the leaders of this group. Or so he says. ''Ling thought to himself with an inner smile. ''He just wants to get in on the action. "Why? You are simply just an assistant." Vala quickly responded to him, she knew his type, an assistant who just wants to get in on the action. "And I accept your challenge Shin." She said as she sat back down. Keeping silent while making more ice to eat, Lancelot dreaded the moment he would have to fight one of them for that sparring match. Fighting was rather messy while one of them, or both would get hurt during that match... "Ok don't worry about injuries....Joo Dee can heal you up and us Phoenix Slayers heal fast anyway." Said Markus looking at the group. "Hmmm who to spar with....You!" Markus points to Belenus with a smirk. "You and me will spar....Who you picking Dark?" "I think i'll take the assistant he seems eager to fight." Said Dark with one of the msot evil grins anyone has ever seen. "Plus my eyes tell me there something different about him." "Just don't ruin the entire island.....I'll be inside check on things at the site and around the region just incase we have more problems." Said Gonzo going inside quickly knowing he'll be safe from harm in there. "Since mostly everyone was picked, looks like it's you and me Ling" Joo Dee looking over to the white hairded man with anticipation. "I'll pass, at this point I have a feeling my medical skills will be needed more than my fighting" Cynteria said. "Alright, now that everyone's ready, why don't we all take this to somewhere with more room," said Shin as he headed for the door casually with his hands in his pockets. "Where would you propose that be, Mr. Shin?" Leonardo asked, standing and walking towards the door behind him, giving a sense of elegance while doing so. "Already? I haven't even picked a sparring partner...." Jude said with a sigh whilst getting up and following Gonzo Belenus saw it all and just followed them with his arms crossed. Jirov got up and began following the group "I'm fine sparrin' with whoever..." "It will be an honor to spar with you." Ling said to Joo Dee with a slight bow, his left hand over his right fist. "I'll take you on." Ching said to Dark in a similar manner. "Hope I can learn a bunch from you." Vala nodded to the rest of the group, specifically her sparring partner, Shin. She began to follow him out the door, but keeping her distance. Markus vs Belenus Markus took Belenus to a wooded area of the island with a large clearing. "We'll spar here....Should be out of the way enough not to do to much damage." Said Markus looking around abit and walking to the other end of the clearing. "Ok so how do you wanna do this? Full contact or light contact?" "Which one do you want?" Belenus says cracking his fingers. "Lets meet half way...Medium Contact....Don't wanna give me neice too much work." Smirked Markus as he charged forward launching a kick at Belenus. Belenus awaits as the kick approaches his back, he arches his head and by putting force Belenus headbutts Markus foot. Markus kept the kick going by putting more strength in and just in case that wasn't enough he used the thunder aspect of his slayer magic to push his kick over the edge and sends Belenus flying. "Never said we couldn't use magic kid." Said Markus taking his usual fighting stands and readying himself for a counter. "I won't use any of my serious spells though.....I don't think even Joo Dee could heal those...." Dark vs Ching Dark and Ching went to a rocky section of the island near the coast. "Ok assistant lets see what you got..." Said Dark standing on a tall rock looking down at Ching. "I know your not what you pass yourself off to be, Markus knows as well.....Our eyes seen beyond mortal vision." "I sort of expected that from Phoenix Slayers. I figured I wouldn't be able to hide myself completely." Ching said with a smile as he began activating his magic. His eyes began to glow green, sometimes it looked like sparks came out from them. "We might as well get started then. Sky Dragon's Roar!" With that, he launched a blast of wind from his mouth at Dark. Dark grinned showing his more blood-drunk side of his personality creating a huge wall of earth and rock to block the attack, he quickly openned a hole int he wall after the roar ended and let loose his own attack. "Storm Phoenix Scream!" Dark sent a massive column of lightning at Ching quickly followed it with a barrage of rock spike which merged with the Scream. Thinking quickly, Ching used the roar again on the ground, blasting him into the air before he switched to another attack. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he exclaimed as he breathed fire at his opponent. Dark dodged created two elemental swords one of lightning and the other of fire. "Come on try me Dragon slayer....Lets see whats better." Said Dark leaping up at Ching swinging his blades at him and throwing a kick as well, blending both armed and unarmed combat perfectly. Ching used his Maneuver Gear to maneuver around the incoming attack before launching another piston at his back making it wrap around his foe before throwing him downward. Ching then used the momentum to position himself before blasting another wind roar at Dark. Through the dust kicked up from Ching slamming Dark into the ground came a blast of what sounded like thunder that negated the roar and reveiling Dark entering his Storm Drive. "I ain't done yet kid...." He said with a grin as lightning jumped across his body. He then vanished reappearing behind Ching grabbing him by the face and throwing him into the ground with a pulse of thunder to send him down faster. "Storm Phoenix Warp + Thunder Claw." Ching just smirked. "You fell for it." he said before turning into a pile of plants. It was then Dark realized that there was another person on his back, aiming at his head with what appeared to be a large cannon. "And I'm not done yet either. Forest Dragon's Triple Threat Cannon!" Ching exclaimed before firing a full powered blast that combined solar energy, fire, and a tornado blast at the back of Dark's head. After the explosion cleared Dark wasn't seen. "Ahem i'm up here!" Said Dark's voice. "You forget i move as fast as lightning......Nice attack though very powerful but ya need a better set up than making a copy of yourself." Dark was floating above him having moved a split second before Ching unleashed his attack. He then put his hands together creating a ball of lightning which then as he pushed the ball forward unleash a 360 barrage of lightning bolts at Ching "Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Phoenix Storm!" Shouted Dark keeping his eyes fixed on Ching as the attack went in making sure he didn't avoid and put another copy in his place. In response, Ching drew out his black sword and activated his magic on it to change it's properties.. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Hurricane!" He swung at the lightning bolts with great accuracy with a blade now covered with an electric proof plant. "You may be as fast as lightning but I know a sniper who shoots even faster than that!" He exclaimed getting excited about facing a strong opponent as he used his Maneuver Gear to get back to the ground safely. "Heh...." Dark landed infront of Ching quickly summoning a massive cleaver of a sword. "Lets test your sword skills.....No magic just blade on blade...And fist on fist if we feel like it." Dark then charged forward swinging his blade with immense strength creating a cut int he ground with each slash. "Sounds fun, a martial arts battle." Ching replied with a grin as multiple martial art and sword techniques ran through his mind along with the research he did on this man's kenpo. He also swung his blade, creating much air pressure. Dark countered with his own air pressure slash followed by him charging forward tossing his blade in the air and unleashing a barrage of sweeping claw techniques and brutal kicks. he then catches the sword swinging it with the same strength as before. Through the use of Ghost Road, Ching could see the incoming techniques and where they were coming from and gracefully dodged the claw and kick techniques. When he saw the incoming sword slash downward, he switched to a different style he learned from a friend, a style of the gentle sword. He took his sword and blocked the swing while falling backwards, decreasing the amount of force taken from his opponent before spinning and hitting the other side of Dark's blade causing Dark to fall faster to the ground. Immediately after, Ching spun again and slashed at Dark's back. Dark chuckles as the wound on his back quickly healed. "Not bad kid.....Though you forget the first rule of combat.....Expect anything!" Said Dark as the earth suddenly erupted around Ching trapping him in a dome of rock and earth. "First thing i was taught about combat was to always expect an ambush." "Funny, I was taught the same thing by my master." Ching said with a light smile from outside the earth dome. "I sensed something was off when I was about to strike your back so I jumped away right before you made that earth dome. Man, I wasn't expecting that! I was actually expecting a sudden lightning attack. It seems I didn't do enough research on you." "Hehe Earth Magic is actually my 3rd strongest magic i use....Bellow my Slayer and Lightning Magic." Said Dark cracking his knuckles. "Daimon created me to counter Markus so he taught me magics he couldn't absorb with his Slayer Magic." "Interesting." Ching said with a grin. "It looks like I've got to do a lot more if I'm facing you. I'm the same, having more than one trick up my sleave." "Well i'm sure you do....." Said Dark walking over to a rock and sitting on it. "Lets take a break first." "Sure." Ching replied as he began repairing his body with his magic. He still watched for any sudden movements. Dark just smirked still sitting on his rock. "So what is ya real name?" Asked Dark stabbing his sword into the ground. "I knew this fake identity wouldn't fool everyone." Ching said with a smile. "My real identity is Eugene Woodland of Fairy Tail and Unchained Soul. Ling just asked me to come with him so that's why I'm here." "Well Markus and me figured it out quickly....Gonzo wouldn've known the second you stepped onto his island." Said Dark stretching. "Ya know your the first Fairy Tail Mage i've met....Don't go to Fiore much." "Is that so? I'm surprised you haven't seeing how most of my guildmates end up destroying a town while on a job." Eugene replied. "I'm actually more surprised I'm the first Fairy Tail mage you've met since I have the least presence in my guild as proven when everyone except for Gonzo didn't notice me until I made myself known." "Daimon was kinda focused on taking the Archipelago first then Fiore....He didn't think Fairy Tail was much of a problem..." Said Dark with a slight smirk. "Arrogance is one of his strong suits.....Now we just got the 7 to deal with....Which in some ways is alot worse than Daimon and his freakish monsters." "No matter, we just gotta take them down right?" Eugene said going back to his original carefree attitude. "I'm sure things will work out somehow with this group, despite how a majority of us don't know each other." "They normally work out....Only had one Warden in history go rogue." Said Dark smirking alittle. "It isn't uncommon for Gonzo to recruit powerful mages or warriors who don't know eachother at all....Me and Markus were the first two recruited i think.....Not sure who got the invite after us. "That Gonzo is a real mystery. We don't know too much about him yet he knows a lot about us." Eugene said after some thought. "I wonder what his criteria is for choosing everyone." "Not sure but i know Gonzo's past. He used to be a Dark Mage who's guild owned this island. The orginal group who would become the first Wardens came here and wiped this guild out before they could do anymore harm. Gonzo surrendered and helped the group win but as punishment for his crimes he was cursed to remain here as the manifestation of this island's spirit after he died." Said Dark looking at the ground. "He knows alot about us via his network of ghosts.....He uses them to research the potentual Wardens and when he chooses he sends these letters to the leader of each of the chosen's home island....Then they show up here....He's also the one who hides this island from everyone except Wardens....Kinda surprised your even here to be honest." "When Ling got the invitation with the location, we used the coordinates for an invention called the Dokodemo Door to get here almost instantly." Eugene replied. "With that, anyone from Unchained Soul could get here easily." "Well Gonzo normally ejects anyone who he hasn't chosen....So either he screwed up or he let you in for a reason...." Said Dark standing up. "Shall we get back to it?" "Sure thing, bring it on." Eugene replied with a grin. "Don't let up now, I want to have a fun battle!" He then got into fighting stance again. "Hey we wanna keep ya alive....." Said Dark as he stomped on the ground causing a pillar of earth to push Eugene into the air allowing him to attack with a barrage of Storm Phoenix Darts. With a grin from the rush of combat, Eugene swung his sword to deflect all of the incoming lightning darts that would have hit him. "Forest Dragon's Machine Gun!" He exclaimed as his arm transformed into a machine gun shape and he loaded bullets into his arm which he fired at rapid speed. Joo Dee vs Ling Joo Dee was in one of the sparring arena's as she was cracking her neck and arms, seeing her opponent enter as she smiled and felt the electricity go throughout her body as she finished her stretching. "Well, this will be fun" Ling pulled out his staff and got into a fighting stance. "Shall we begin then? I'll let you have the first move." Joo Dee smiled as she slammed down her fist, causing what appeared to be electrical wave of lightning that was aimed right towards Ling. With a wave of his hand, Ling created a magic sealing circle on the ground absorbing the lightning. "Although I said that, there was no need to rush. Although that's not always a bad thing." He said good naturedly. "You're reminding me of another person your age that does the same thing." He said before shooting fire at Joo Dee from his fist. Joo Dee smiled as she put her hands up, blocking the flames with her palms as electricity followed the heat current he produced, attempting to shock him. Calmly, Ling created an earthen armor around him insulating him from the shock. He then sent large rocks flying at Joo Dee combined with his sealing magic. Joo Dee easily broke them with her punch and kick, using that momentum to rush towards Ling as she charged her fist with lightning, swinging right at him. In response, Ling put his sealing magic into his arms and absorbed the lightning from Joo Dee's attack and knocked the striking arm away, making her lose her balance before he threw a punch stopping right before the chest. "Be careful not to leave any openings for a possible counterattack." Ling said acting like a teacher instructing his student before jumping backwards, motioning for Joo Dee to keep coming at him. Shin vs Vala Once they had come out of the meeting room, Shin quickly set to finding an appropriate area for his battle with Vala. He initiated and his Flight Magic and floated into the air, surveying the surrounding landscape until he spotted a wide-open, barren field with the occasional grass patch. "This way," he said looking down to Vala before flying off in that direction. Vala sighed and using her magic, she melted into the shadows and appeared shortly after he did. Jude vs Jirov Jude watched as everyone walked out of the room with their respective partners. "Now, to find a partner,"Jude said to himself. He scanned the roomed with his eyes and his eyes fell upon Jiov and he walked over to him. "Hey um, Jirov was it?" Jirov quickly scanned the person who approached him "Yea, I assume your looking for a sparring parter... I'll warn you now you may be hurt pretty bad just warning ya now." Jirov touched Jude on his shoulder and used his teleportation magic to bring him and Jude to a forest on the island he then jumped up onto a tree "You go first" "Nice, trick..." Jude remarked as he examined his surroundings.As soon as he'd taken in the view he did his siganature Sapphire Phoenix Scream attack. He took a deep breath and then unleashed a spread of small and sharp sapphire shards that would probably rip Jirov's skin apart on contact. Jirov quickly ducked behind the tree as the attack began to hit he appeared completely behind Jude lightly tapping the back of his head with the handle of his sword before teleporting further back "That all ya got?" "Not even close," Jude said as he turned to face Jirov. Jude stood there as he examined his opponent. Ok so he can teleport and he has a sword, no doubt he has other abilities too. Luckily at this moement in time he only knows about my Sapphire Phoenix abilities, but there;s no reason for him to know about my other magic yet, ''Jude thought to himself. Jude then dashed towards Jirov and swung at him with his ''still sheathed ''sword. Jirov was calm he took a deep breath and activated his next trick, his Slowing Magic which would affect Jude's perception of time delaying his reactions to his attacks Jirov moved faster then before taking into advantage on account of his slowing magic teleported right behind him and attempted to deliver a kick aimed directly at Jude's family "Jewels" Unluckly for Jirov, they were about to become real Sapphire *Jewels*. Jude didn't originally expect the cheap shot but onve he saw it coming he activated his '''Sapphire Phoenix's Hardening '''in order to save his "Kiwi's" from being crushed. Jirov noticed the sudden armor of rubies on Jude and immediately changed his attack plan instead of kicking his Kiwi's he would use his telekinesis to fling Jude directly upward with enough force to prevent him from using the surrounding branches as a method of stopping his sudden upward motion "Enjoy the flight." "Are you kidding me?" Jude said happily this is perfect. As he flew into the sky he saw Cynteria and waved. He then flew back down to earth aiming to land next to Jirov, Metres from the ground he then activated his '''Sapphire Phoenix Dive. '''If he lands near Jirov he would cause a small shockwave and a wide spread of sapphire spikes would rise around him Jirov grinned as he utilized his Tekekinesis again forcing Jude to enter a spinning dive as well as greatly increasing his falling speed "Try not to land on your head." He then teleported into a tall tree and watched Jude fall down making sure his telekinesis would make him spin out of whatever plan he had at the moment ''Yikes!!! ''Jude thought to himself. ''Spinning is too much, ready to hit the ground....wait that's it!!! ''As Jude rocketed towards the ground he stuck both of his hands forward in front of him as if he were diving and formed a Sapphire coating around them. "'Sapphire Phoenix's Beak!!!" 'Jude announced as he slammed into the gorund and dug underneath. He quickly used his telekinesis to throw a whole bunch of trees where the newly created hole Jude had created from his fall to block his escape while he did that he spilled a container of sap he had gathered beforehand into the hole Jude was in Jude luckily had changed directions and swerved left in order to avoid the falling sap. He then decided to dig upwards directly under the tree Jirov was under and dug up through the trunk. As he neared to top he then jumped out of the bark and ran up the vertical face of the tree. He then pulled out his sheathed sword and slashed in Jirov's direction causing a shockwave of light magic to race towards the latter's branch. Jirov moved like a blur drew his sword teleported in front of Jude slashed at him sending a slash of lighning at Jude while using his telekinesis to grab a shard of a tree from behind Jude's field of vision and launched the shard aiming it at the back of Jude's leg The slash sent Jude flying back down the tree and the shard grazed the back of Jude's knee, he groaned in pain as he slammed into the gorund causing a mini crater. He got up slowly and dusted himself off. "God that teleportation is annoying...." Jude said to himself. He then pulled out threee Talismans from his pocket and activated them. The first one, The Talisman of the Kite, transformed into a green dragon shaped kite that stuck to Jude's back. The second one, the Talisman of the Sash, transformed into a blue Sash that wrapped itself arounf Jude's waist. The final Talisman, The Talisman of the MIrror, transformed into a 5 ft mirror that Jude picked up in his hands. "Let's go," Jude said confidently. He jumped into the air and flew towards Jirov, the wings of the dragon kite flapping and allowing Jude to fly. As Jude closed in he drew his still sheathed sword in his right hand and the mirror in his left and he slashed at Jirov. Jirov was expecting Jude to have more then one trick up his sleeve so while he didn't know the extent of the powers Jude possessed he used his telekinesis to grab Jude and completely stop his motion then began to uproot a few trees from around the area planning to slam them into Jude "Prepare yourself for some hurt" He would then attempt to slam the trees into jude while holding him in place with his telekinesis "Right where i want to be....." Jude said confidently. "'Mirror of Reversal!". '''Suddenly, Jirov was the one frozen in place himself, by his own telekinesis. The tress Jirov previously uprooted dropped harmlessly on the ground as Jude unfroze and still sped towards Jirov at the same momentum as before, still going for the slash. Jirov didn't expect that he quickly undid his telekinesis "suppose I should start takin' ya serious now I guess." the area around jirov got quiet as jirov grabbed his sword and slashed at Jude to block his attack, Jirov's aura beginning to grow exponentially and the area around him getting more and more intense. ''What Incredible power! ''Jude thought to himself. ''Soemthing tells me he's got just as many tricks up his sleeve as me. ''While the two struggled with their connected swords. Jude used his Limb Sash to attemtp to sneak up on Jirov dudring the struggle and slash the back of his leg. Jirov saw the sash thing grabbing the sheath of his sword not losing any of his power in the struggle and pinned the sash into the ground with his sheath before continuing with the struggle using his telekinesis to send shards of trees at Jude making sure magic to longer lingered on them to test the mirror Jude has suspecting its powers of redirecting. Jude pulled up a wall of Sapphire in order top stop the shard of tree slamming into his back. He then slid his sword out of the sheath (since it was still sheathed during the struggle) and went from a slash at Jirov's torso. Jirov quickly used his sword to block the slash as the swords clashed it produced a loud cling sound then the sword struggle resumed "Strange sword but a sword is only as strong as its user." as the struggle went on he used the light from the sun utilized the sword shining off his sword to blind Jude from the light of the shine to hide his slash at jude's sword arm As the sunlight crept into Jude's eyes, he jumped backwards in order to get out of the flashing lights way and inadvertantly dodged the slash as well. He then did his '''Sapphire Phoenix's Scream '''speel again and this time if it hit the Sapphire's would stick to Jirov slowly encasing him. Jirov quickly jumps out of the way of the attack before launching another attack himself moving like a blur sends several air slashs from multiple locations around Jude in hopes that the mirror Jude possesses cannot redirect all the attacks that were coming at him at once The Others Cynteria was yawning as she was outside in the common area as she was lying down in the rock and stone, enjoying the sunlight while she heard the noises of magic firing and attacks. "I remember the last lot... They weren't as loud as this lot, but they sparred like they did." said Gonzo reading through some books and checking some magical items. "So glad i can control this place." Looking at the others sparring, Lancelot released a soft sigh while cooling down the room he was in to 20 degrees below celcius. Why did they had to be so loud while sparring instead of just relaxing? Not to mention the fact that they probably would end up with wounds... "Stop worrying kid...I can sense ya emotions from here.....Remember we got two healing mages here....Jirov and Joo Dee both have healing magic, besides your kind of mage healing much faster than others." Said Gonzo still reading through his books. "If ya like this now just wait till the real fighting starts....Now that your a Warden ya can't lock yaself away on that ice cube you call a home with ya sisters." Category:Roleplay Category:Yaminogaijin